lines crossed
by sparksflyy
Summary: what she felt was sinfull. she could not feel this way for him because, he was her brother. WARNING. incest. dont read if you dont want to.


This was wrong. So utterly wrong

The empty feeling in my chest was not right. I couldn't feel like this. Not for _him. _

Pain was inflicted on me every time I saw him or accidentally brushed up against him. if he knew how I felt, he would be disgusted. Why? Because he was my brother and I couldn't love him like I did.

The love I felt for him was meant to be natural, like how you love a goldfish or your friends. No this. This was to wrong, to sick, to ghastly.

But unfortunately, it didn't stop the feelings.

I just wished I had some sort of switch where I could just turn everything I felt for him, go back to how things were before this messed up feelings.

So, I tried to avoid him as much as possible. It was working perfectly until he cornered me and demanded what was wrong and why I was acting so strange.

I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye so I just ducked under his arm and hurried away. I could feel his eyes burning holes into my back as I walked away.

I was a rule breaker, and everyone knew that, but this, this was _sinful. _This was worse than any of my behaviour. Justin didn't deserve this. He could also never know.

As I lay there in my bed that night. I tried to clear my thoughts of him. But I couldn't seem to bring myself to do that, because the only place I could see him without feeling repulsed by myself was in my thoughts.

I closed my eyes tightly as the tears spilled down my flushed cheeks. I heard the door open with a creak, and then I heard a soft _click _indicating that the person had shut the door again.

I looked up to meet his questioning glare. I had to control myself as I locked eyes with him.

One simple slip up could destroy everything. He then approached me and lay down next to me on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Have you ever felt so disgusted in yourself that you can't look in the mirror without having the urge to break it" he asked. I nodded but didn't say a word.

He turned his head so he was facing me. "Have you ever loved someone who you could never be with, someone you could never touch in the way that lovers touch" I nodded again. Tears were falling faster.

He placed his hand on my chest, directly over my heart. "I feel the same"

I looked at him in utter disbelief. I then propped myself up on my elbows so I was closer to his face. "This is wrong" was all I whispered before his lips found mine.

My heart felt like blood was seeping through the cracks as I felt his hand roam up and down my body.

Our parents were away and max was at a friend's house so luckily no one could see our disgusting behaviour.

Soon clothes were shed, lines were crossed, ruled were broken, blood was drawn, bruises made, tears came and bindings were un-sealed.

Afterwards, I could escape the feeling of dirtiness on my skin. I felt like I needed to wash away all my sins.

I felt Justin's arms enclose around me as I sobbed. "Alex, don't cry" he soothed into my ear.

I shook my head and pulled out of his arms. "We can't Justin, we can't, it's not right"

He nodded, pulled on his clothes and left the room.

I ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower, climbed in and let the scolding water was away the dirty feeling. I didn't like to feel dirty.

Even though I told im this wasn't right, it didn't stop me from going into his bedroom this time and one in the morning the next night.

I went over to his bed and sat down, staring at his peaceful looking face.

"What are you doing here" he asked with his eyes shut.

I took a deep breath then exhaled. I traced a line down his face with my thumb then planted a soft kiss on his lips.

I felt my stomach turn with what I was doing. It felt so right yet I know how wrong it really was.

"I thought you said we cant" he said as he opened his eyes to look at me.

I shrugged. "Im weak when it comes to you"

He then smiled and pulled me down on top of him.

Whatever the consequences for this are, I will deal with them in my own time. Right now, I was going to forget about all the things that kept us apart and just think about us.

Why did he have to be my brother?

**ok, this is different from my normal stuff and yes its incest i know, its weird but i just thought i would extend my writing a little. you dont have to like it, but if you do, enjoy (: reviews **

Chels x


End file.
